Espoir envolé
by Katelyne
Summary: Kate écrit une lettre à son amant décédé... [Oui, les résumés et moi, ça fait 1000000]


**Espoir envolé**

Tout ses gens qui disent qu'ils vont pour le mieux, que leur vie est belle, heureuse, sans faille. Mais c'est faux. On a tous besoin d'un moment ou d'un autre d'un objet ou d'une personne pour combler le vide. On prie un signe, un regard, un mot, mais rien. Le désespoir se fait ressentir, mais on reste dans le silence. On a beau se répéter que tout va bien, ça n'ira jamais. Il y aura toujours ce manque de personnes, se besoin d'être avec ce quelqu'un parce que vous l'aimez. On croit toujours que tout est facile, que l'amour est heureux. Mais non. Il peut détruire en un instant, fissuré le cœur qui était déjà à moitié abîmé. Pour le réparé c'est compliqué, il est parfois réduit en miette à vie. Au contraire, l'amour peut être heureux, rend parfois jaloux et détruis peut être au passage une personne. L'amour est dévastateur. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime, mais que se n'est pas aussi simple que chacun pourrait croire.

J'aimerais tellement te le crier, te l'avouer. Mais les mots me manquent. Ils sont fades. Cette impression que j'ai d'avoir ce regard se posé sur moi. Tes yeux bleus océan s'accrochant aux miens jusqu'à ce que je rompe cette alliance qui nous avait liée peut de temps avant. Mais tout ceci n'est peut être que dans mon esprit. Une illusion à laquelle maintenant je ne crois plus vraiment. Je continue d'espérer mais peut d'espoir se fait ressentir.

Je suis venue avec un cœur à moitié abîmé, mais tu l'as encore bien plus cassé, sans vraiment le vouloir. Tu étais le rêve que j'essayais de reconstituer, la pièce du puzzle manquante. La personne qui pourrait peut être m'aider à me relever, m'aider dans cette bataille quotidienne que j'essaie d'oublier mais que je n'arrive évidemment pas à effacer de ma mémoire. Une personne en qui je faisais confiance, qui à réussi à me redonner le sourire ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Cette petite lueur et cette flamme qui c'est rallumer, mais éteinte bien trop vite. Qu'avais-je espérer ? Que tu serais toujours là, à m'attendre ? J'avais juste besoin de temps... Mais tu m'en as donné... Quatre ans que tu m'attends, quatre ans que tu espères que je me décide enfin. Quatre ans, ce sont les années de trop ? Peut être...

Quatre ans que tu m'apportes ce café, préparé avec amour, délicatesse et amabilité. Quatre longues années que tu me suis et que tu fais le premier pas. Et que moi je recule... Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais vraiment l'expliquer... L'amour me fait peut être peur ? Je ne sais plus... Suis-je trop faible et trop idiote pour ne pas oser te l'avouer ? Sûrement...

Quatre ans où j'ai appris à faire équipe avec toi... Je n'y croyais vraiment pas. Quatre ans durant lesquelles j'ai appris à te supporter et que tu fais de même. Quatre ans, que j'étais un peu plus amoureuse de toi au fil des jours et du temps qui défilaient bien trop vite à mon goût. Et maintenant six ans que tu es partie. Parti je ne sais ou, mais parti.

Six ans où tu m'as avoué ne plus pouvoir essayer de faire le premier pas et me voir reculer à chaque fois. A ce moment, des larmes traîtresse avec coulées le long de mes joues pour finir sur mon index, mortes. Des larmes, mon cœur qui se serre en te voyant partir. Un ultime regard lancé vers moi, puis c'est tout. Tes yeux bleus que je fixais et arrivais à apercevoir malgré m'a vue brouiller par les larmes, ce refermaient peu à peu. J'avais vu une perle d'eau glisser sur ta joue, puis deux, puis trois, pour sans doute n'en plus finir. J'aurais voulu te rejoindre et te les essuyer. Mais je ne l'ais pas fais... Et je m'en veux énormément de ne pas t'avoir retenue et tout te cracher au visage. Te faire comprendre que je t'aime, que ma vie est faite pour être avec toi. Mais les choses ont pris une tournure inverse de ce que j'aurais espérer, par ma faute. Toujours de ma faute. J'aimerais tellement effacer mes erreurs du passé. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais être avec toi, à tes côtés, pour toujours.

Cette promesse que nous nous avions faite, '_Always_' n'est maintenant plus qu'un mot sans peut être grand importance pour toi, mais pour moi elle signifie toujours quelque chose. Car c'est bien toi qui m'a appris à relever la tête et ne jamais baissé les bras. Aujourd'hui je te refais cette promesse, même si tu es loin, je voudrais juste te le dire. Tu serais toujours dans mon cœur.

**FIN**


End file.
